Première nuit au bloc
by YummyYaoiGirl
Summary: Thomas avait un peu de mal à s'endormir ce soir là, son arrivée au bloc le tracassait mais Newt allait arranger cela... /!\ Lemon /!\ Newtmas, OS


**La première nuit au bloc**

 **Couple** : Thomas/Newt, Newtmas :3

 **Rating** : M, of course

 **Résumé** : Thomas avait un peu de mal à s'endormir ce soir là, son arrivée au bloc le tracassait mais Newt allait arranger cela... /!\ Lemon /!\ Newtmas, OS

 **NdA** : Bonjour, je poste une tite fiction Newtmas fraîchement sortie de ma tête ^^ j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, c'est juste un petit OS, bonne lecture 3

 **OoOoO**

Après la soirée ''festive'' au bloc, Thomas parti se coucher mais il n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil. Il encaissait trop d'informations, tout cela le travaillait beaucoup trop. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les pas se rapprocher de son hamac et fut surpris lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur sa bouche. Son cœur fit une chute libre sous la surprise mais quand le visage de Newt apparut au dessus de lui, il fut rassuré.  
Le blond libéra sa bouche tout en plaçant un doigt sur la sienne montrant au brun de se taire.  
\- Viens, chuchotât-il  
Thomas se leva et le suivit en silence, se voyant emmener à travers la forêt. L'air était chaud et l'endroit où Newt s'arrêta était plutôt agréable.  
\- C'est pas mal ici, grommela doucement le brun  
Newt ne répondit rien mais se tourna tout de même vers lui. Il s'approchait de lui tel un félin faisant reculer le nouveau. Il fut acculé contre un arbre, le corps de Newt collé au sien. Il le regardait avec une soudaine incompréhension.  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il y a quelque chose en toi qui me trouble, susurra le grand blond  
\- A.. Ah bon, bégaya Thomas avant de déglutir  
\- Aucun autre ne m'a fait cet effet, que m'as-tu fait Thomas? Newt semblait vraiment perdu  
\- Je suis personne, souffla le brun en baissant les yeux  
Les longs doigts de Newt vinrent soulever le menton du petit nouveau pour plonger ses iris chocolat dans celles caramel. Il approcha lentement son visage de l'autre et frôla son petit nez contre celui de Thomas  
\- Tommy... murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles du brun.  
Le dit ''Tommy'' ne répondit pas de suite au baiser, pesant le pour et le contre mais quand une des main de Newt se posa au creux de ses reins, la barrière de ses lèvres se brisa et la langue du blond fut contre la sienne. Il ne se rappela pas avoir déjà embrasser quelqu'un (et encore moins un garçon) mais l'effet de ce baiser le fit fondre. Les lèvres de Newt étaient étonnement douces pour un garçon et ses mains contre sa peau eurent l'effet d'un briquet car son corps s'enflamma aussitôt. A court de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux  
\- J'avoue que tu me trouble pas mal aussi, sorti Thomas les yeux à moitié ouverts. Newt eut un petit sourire et colla son front à celui de Thomas et ils fermèrent les yeux, profitant du moment, oubliant tout autour d'eux.

Les joues de Thomas prirent une teinte rosée, son corps chauffait au contact de Newt. Il fallait y remédier. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches étroites de son compagnon et l'embrassa à nouveau. Le baiser se fit plus ardent que le premier, leur peau se touchait plus, leurs dents mordillaient, leurs ongles griffaient. Thomas ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était torse nu, la bouche de Newt s'amusait à caresser la clavicule saillante du brun. Le petit brun ne pu retenir ses gémissements plus longtemps et laissa les sons s'échapper de sa bouche maltraitée par sa comparse. Le grand blond descendit vers le ventre plat tout en laissant une traînée de salive le long de son torse, il plongea sa langue dans le nombril du brun. Ce dernier ressentit une sensation étrange suite à ce geste, une excitation qui se manifesta directement à son entrejambe. Il frotta son bas ventre contre la bouche de Newt pour l'inciter à aller plus bas, ses mains s'occupaient d'agripper les mèches dorées et soyeuses.  
Il sentit son pantalon descendre le long de ses jambes, pour finir sa course par terre. La virilité du brun se dessinait parfaitement en dessous de son boxer, rendant la chose encore plus excitante pour Newt. Il fit courir son index sur la longueur de Thomas, une lueur mesquine installée dans ses beaux yeux. Le brun ondulait des hanches pour inviter son blond à le soulager mais il n'en fit rien, il continuait sa torture sous l'œil désespéré de son Tommy. Toujours par dessus le boxer, Newt malaxa les fesses de son futur amant laissant de temps en temps un doigt curieux poussant contre son entrée. L'effet de ce doigt attisait le feu en Thomas qui se griffait le dos contre l'arbre derrière lui. La douleur de l'écorce ne le dérangeait absolument pas, il ne sentait rien car l'enivrement prenait place dans chaque cellules de son corps. Quand le blond estima son compagnon assez chaud, il fit descendre le tissus lentement, découvrant ainsi l'érection de Thomas tendue et gonflée. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure tel un félin affamé et titilla le gland du bout de sa langue. Suite à ce qui sembla une éternité à Thomas, la bouche de Newt le prit en entier, ce qui eut l'effet d'une apnée pour le brun qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Son blond avait réussit à prendre entièrement le membre de Thomas dans sa gorge, et cette sensation était magique. Sentir les douces parois de la gorge du garçon le fit planer complètement, les mouvements étaient divins si bien qu'il cru jouir si Newt ne s'était pas retiré.  
La bouche de Thomas était trop sèche pour humidifier les doigts du blond, il dut alors les enduire lui même de salive afin de lubrifier l'entrée du brun. Le premier doigt ne fut pas problématique mais le deuxième fut plus douloureux, heureusement que la langue de Newt jouait avec l'érection de Thomas. Ce dernier sentait les petits membres effectuer des acrobaties en lui et au moment où la petite boule de nerfs fut chatouillée, il vit littéralement des étoiles. Un cri rauque s'était enfui de sa gorge  
\- Encore... supplia le brun la voix tremblotante  
Newt se redressa et embrassa tendrement son brun  
\- Patience mon petit Tommy, gronda le blond contre la bouche gourmande de son partenaire  
\- J'ai envie de toi Newt, soufflât-il  
\- Moi aussi, mon bébé, moi aussi...  
Pour affirmer ses dires, le blond retourna gentiment son petit brun s'offrant une vue affriolante sur les fesses charnues. Il attrapa un des deux globes et dirigea sa propre érection contre la petite entrée lubrifiée. Il colla son torse contre le dos meurtri du brun, plaçant sa tête au creux du cou et mordilla la peau fragile à disposition. Tout en poussant son membre en Thomas, il nuançait la force de ses morsures. Il eut un peu de mal à entrer car le brun était contracté, afin de le soulager, il partit caresser le membre somnolent de son compagnon. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et lorsqu'il sentit un relâchement autour de son sexe, il s'enfonça entièrement provoquant une douleur vive chez Thomas. Pour se faire pardonner, il marqua une pause pendant laquelle il dévorait la nuque offerte à lui tout en distrayant le sexe de Tommy. Les petites plaintes qui sortaient de la gorge du brun se firent moins sonores et Newt en conclut qu'il avait le feu vert pour entamer un mouvement. Il fit alors un premier va et vient, s'arrêtant une fois de plus  
\- Je te fais pas trop mal mon bébé? s'inquiéta le blond d'une voix hachée par le plaisirs  
\- Non, continue, ordonna le brun  
Newt ne se fit pas prier et entama des mouvements langoureux à l'intérieur de son amant, il remarqua tout de même une petite grimace de douleur se dessiner sur le doux visage de Thomas. Il avait délaissé le membre du brun pour attraper son bassin et ainsi éviter au corps sous lui de se percuter contre l'écorce agressive de l'arbre. Il contrôlait ses poussées pour chercher la prostate de Tommy, il ne la trouvait pas et même si les traits de Tommy s'étaient détendus, Newt voulait tout de même le rendre fou. Les plaintes de Thomas s'étaient transformées en gémissements sensuels, il aimait ce que le blond lui faisait.

Soudain, le blond percuta la fameuse boule, il dû retenir le brun de tomber car ses jambes avaient fléchies suite à l'impacte. Le cri qui s'était échappé de sa bouche avait d'un tel érotisme que Newt avait ralentit le rythme de ses coups de reins  
\- Oh Newt, baise moi plus fort, grogna Tommy les yeux clos, la tête appuyée contre l'arbre  
Le blond pouvait observer les fines gouttes de sueurs qui prenaient place sur le front de son brun. Il plaça sa main contre son torse, faisant pression sur un téton durcit et le rapprocha de lui pour s'emparer de sa bouche. La cadence des va et vient augmenta, leur souffle étaient brefs et saccadés, leur esprit étaient déconnectés. La main de Newt s'activait sur l'érection de Thomas, qui était à deux doigts de l'orgasme, après un énième coup de rein plus puissant que les autres, il pu enfin accéder à la jouissance, son sperme allant se propager contre cette fameuse écorce. Son corps étaient prit de spasmes, ses muscles se contractaient par à-coups, enserrant le membre de Newt qui ne mit pas longtemps avant de jouir à son tour. Leur voix s'étaient brisées dans leur cri, leurs oreilles bourdonnaient et leurs yeux étaient hermétiquement fermés. Cette fois les jambes de Thomas avaient lâchées, son corps lourd avait emporté celui de Newt qui se retrouvait à genoux derrière le brun, toujours en lui. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, la petite brise leur provoquait des frissons. Newt retira son sexe devenu mou de l'intimité du brun, laissant couler la semence le long de ses cuisses.

La tête toujours un peu embrumée, Thomas se retourna pour faire face à son amant et se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant de tout son soûl.

\- C'était incroyable, dit-il contre la bouche du blond

\- Tu es incroyable, répondit-il amoureusement

Ils se sourirent, enfermés dans leur bulle, et restèrent un peu l'un contre l'autre avant de se relever et se rhabiller. Avant de rejoindre leur hamac respectifs, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois se souhaitant bonne nuit par la même occasion. Une fois que Thomas fut coucher, il n'eut plus aucun mal à trouver le sommeil, il était à la fois épuisé et euphorique de ce qu'il venait de se produire avec Newt.

La nuit fut courte cependant car il se fit réveiller par Alby qui l'emmena au mur des disparus. Pendant tout la journée, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à la nuit dernière, lançant des regards de braise à son beau blond. Il était simple pour lui de laisser couler son regard sur Newt car il travaillait au même endroit que lui.

-Hé le nouveau! s'exclama le blond

Thomas releva la tête vers lui et l'interrogea du regard, il vit alors Newt lui lancer un sceau avec dextérité qui lui atterrit contre l'estomac

\- Rend toi utile et va chercher de l'engrais, Le blond lui fit un petit clin d'œil, _trop mignon,_ pensa Thomas

Il le regarda et se retint de lui tirer la langue. Il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla, il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de son amant sur ses fesses. Pourquoi Newt lui demandait de partir seul en forêt? Avait-il une idée derrière la tête? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps qu'il sentit un corps chaud se presser contre son dos, deux bras minces mais puissants entouraient sa taille et une bouche coquine s'aventurait dans son cou.

\- Tu m'a manqué Tommy, souffla le blond à l'oreille du brun, sa voix si basse alluma un brasier dans son bas ventre

\- Ah oui? provoqua-t-il, et tout ce que tu as trouvé c'est de me faire venir chercher de l'engrais?

\- Fais pas ton ronchon, profites de moi avant de retourner à la clairière, il fit un sourire charmeur que le brun vit en se retournant dans ses bras

Le blond embrassa la petite moue que faisait son Tommy, l'obligeant à craquer sous la séduction. Newt avait gagné pour cette fois mais il se promit de se venger, en attendant il profita du cocon dans lequel il se trouvait avec son amant.

Finalement, son arrivée au bloc n'était pas si horrible que ça...

 **OoOoO**

Voilouuu, verdict ? Une review ? **Q** **ᴥQ** (non je ne quémande pas...^^')


End file.
